The First Kiss
by ProperT
Summary: RonHermione One shot, I hope that's right, first short story! Listen to their thoughts as they attempt to get along before Harry shows up.


Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing more, nothing less

Stoy: Ron/Hermione

It's not like this is easy. Definitely not easy. Does she think I don't wish I had something more intelligent to say, something more eventful than, "so what you doing?" and receiving that pity look, because I'm definitely more than that. Does she honestly know that somewhere in the bottom of my soul, I'm wishing we were together?

----

I hope he doesn't think this is easy, No definitely not easy. Does he think I like giving him those pitying looks of "is all you can say is 'so what you doing'", I know he's more eventful than that, he's definitely smarter, he just doesn't show it. Does he know that I wish we could be together, in the very bottom of my soul?

---

We just read Harry's letter, he says he'll be arriving tomorrow night. That only gives me about a day and a half to finally tell her how I feel, without Harry being around for the rest of the summer. I gotta make my move, and soon.

----

We just read Harry's letter, he says he'll be arriving tomorrow night. Then Harry will be around for the rest of the summer, and another opportunity for him to tell me how he feels will have come and left. Hopefully, he'll make his move soon.

---

I didn't mean to upset her, I never mean to upset her, and why does she get so upset by me anyways? But why did she and Ginny have to go and make fun of me, in front of Fleur. Not that I like her, anything, it's just perception, you know? Now I'll have to apologize, as always! This is not how I imagined this little bit of time before Harry came. Might as well get it over with now. Wait, mums just went to sit with them. Oh well, there's always the morning.

---

He always manages to upset me, I know he doesn't mean it, and why does he upset me so, anyways? Well admittedly Ginny and I were making fun of him, but the only reason he got so upset was because Fleur was there. I know he doesn't like her, but he's always trying to look so cool in front of her, humph... boys, must be perception. And eventually he'll apologize, but this ruins how I hoped to spend the free time before Harry arrived. Wish he would just get it over with. Wait, here he comes, damn, Mrs. Weasley got here first. He looked like he was about to. Well, there's always the morning.

After finally getting on some proper clothes, and assuring mum we'll be ok, and that we don't want to come, she finally left. Though it was fun to see Ginny so upset that she had to go. Anyways, at first we spent most of our time just talking with Bill and Fleur, I think mum put them up to it; usually they wouldn't bother with us. Couldn't they tell they were wasting the little amount of time I had till Harry comes. That while I was sitting here bored out of my arse, I could have been telling Hermione the words I've desperately wanted to say for what seems like forever? Finally Fleur, told Bill she needed to talk to him outside. Me and Hermione actually made our way towards the stairs, without even realizing we were thinking the same thing. I guess she didn't like staying down there with them either; we laughed the whole way up the stairs.

---

After getting dressed, and assuring Mrs. Weasley that we were old enough to look after ourselves, and that we really didn't want to go, she let Ron and I stay. I felt bad for Ginny though, she really didn't want to go. Had I known I was going to feel like I was being baby-sat, I would have gone with Ginny. We were just conversing with Fleur and Bill half the time. Didn't they realize these were precious minutes wasted, where Ron could be telling me what I've been waiting to hear, for what seems like an eternity? Eventually Fleur got up and told Bill she wanted to talk to him outside. I made to go upstairs, to tell Ron to tell them I didn't feel well, but he got up the same time as me. And headed for the same place the stairs. We just burst out laughing the whole way up.

---

We reached the landing, where I would continue to my room, and she would go into Ginny's. There was a silence. I was waiting to see, if Bill and Fleur had entered back in the house yet, I don't know what she was thinking. Now's as good as time as any, just say it, you can do it!

"Hermione I..."

"Yes, Ron?"

"I, I-"

"Whatever it is you can say it."

"Your right, Hermione, I like you"

She had an unreadable expression, I blew it, she doesn't feel the same, cover your tracks:

"I-

"It's ok Ron, I like you too"

---

We reached the landing, where he would go to his room, and I to Ginny's. There was a silence. I was wondering whether or not Fleur and Bill had come back yet, I don't know what he was thinking. Does he realize now is as good as time as any? All he would have to say is-

"Hermione I..."

"Yes, Ron?"

"I, I-"

"Whatever it is, you can say it."

"Your right, Hermione, I like you"

He said it, finally. It's about time; I was beginning to think he was never gonna say it. Why is his face, screwing that way, oops, answer him Hermione, before he messes it up, uh-oh he's speaking:

"I-"

"It's ok Ron, I like you too."

--

Did she just say what I think she just said? She said she fancied me too, YES! Brilliant, but then why is all the joy going away. Not away really, jus I feel like there should be more.

---

He's smiling; I guess I made his day, like he made mine. Brilliant! But why do I feel like there should be more to it?

Say something, but don't say "so", that's the problem already. Think, what wouldn't the regular Ron do? He'd say something funny, or charming, but who am I kidding? She's just staring at me; I wish I could get closer to her. Funny how that seems to be happening all of sudden. Wow, I'm real close now, she's leaning in too. I think were about to-

---

Should I say something? NO, he should say something. Hopefully not "so". Something funny or charming would be good! But who am I kidding, that's not Ron, but I like that, don't I? We still seem so distant from each other. Well we did, we seem to be getting closer, and closer. He's leaning in a little more. I think were about to-

---

"Ron, Hermione, guess who managed to get here early? Great isn't it? So what have I missed?

---

Missed, I know what I MISSED, my opportunity. It left as soon as Harry got here. And sure, now that Hermione knows how I feel, the opportunity will come again. But it won't be the same, it won't have the same feel, or the same circumstances. I think I just missed my first real kiss with Hermione Granger!

---

Missed, I know what I just MISSED, my opportunity. It left as soon as

Harry arrived . Of course, now that Ron knows how I feel, the opportunity will come again. But statistically speaking, it just won't be the same, it won't have the same feel, or the same circumstances. Honestly, I think I just missed my first real kiss with Ronald Weasley.

Please Comment, first short story, on Harry Potter!


End file.
